Many individuals enjoy having gatherings where large quantities of foods such as bar-b-que ribs, oysters on the half shell, boiled shrimp, boiled crawfish, boiled lobster and boiled crabs are consumed. As a result of consuming these types of food, large quantities of shells and bones are generated which must be periodically disposed of to make room for more. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a table adapted for eating food items that generate large amounts of bones and shells, that included refuse discharge structures to allow large amounts of refuse to be disposed of without leaving the table and which also included structures that allowed the top of the table to be configured for particular food items.